covertaffairsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Walker
"So you were unable to separate your personal life from your professional one?" "The CIA has asked me that question before both then and now it feels like a indictment, the truth is the CIA needs me to blur those lines and I am very good at it." ~ Annie describing her most prominent trait is being able to deceive others to a CIA interrogator. Annie Walker is the main protagonist of Covert Affairs and a talented CIA officer. She was recruited into the CIA because she got "burned by love" when she "let her guard down", a reason that makes Auggie say she "fits the profile" of a typical CIA worker Personality Annie is compassionate by nature, and genuinely desires to help those she meets on missions. In addition to English, she speaks seven languages fluently - Italian, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Persian, and Portuguese, which she says is her favorite. She also speaks several other languages with varied skill levels, including Hebrew, Estonian, Chinese, Sinhalese,Turkish and Swedish, and is able to hold her own in a fight (though not until after a little instruction from Auggie Anderson). Annie's job is very stressful, and she found it very difficult when she first began. Auggie helped her get used to her job and still offers advice and companionship, eventually ending up becoming her best friend. She is trained in hand to hand combat, but is still inexperienced. History In the pilot episode, she disarmed and fought an experienced Russian assassin and for a moment had the upper hand, but the Russian assassin soon turned the tables and ends up almost killing her. It took her former lover, Ben Mercer to kill him and make his quick getaway on board a subway train. In part with the help of Auggie Anderson, her hand to hand combat skills has steadily improved since then. Still, she often resorts to using whatever hard implements that are on hand to defend herself with such as poles, rods, shelving, etc. Annie was an "army brat" and had to move around frequently while growing up. As a to cope with her frequent moves while growing up, Annie would always gather pictures of her friends and memories of the town she was at and bury them in the backyward of her house in a shoebox. Annie lives with her sister, Danielle. She and Danielle are close, even though they frequently quibble. Annie must keep her job a secret from her family, a task she finds difficult. Danielle shortly believed that Annie worked for the Smithsonian before Annie finally came out with the true nature of her job, resulting in Danielle asking her to move out until eventually able to make amends with Annie, having her move back in. Relationships Ben Mercer Annie had a very intense and passionate three-week romance with Ben Mercer in Sri Lanka, before he left in the middle of the night, leaving a note which said, "The truth is complicated. Forgive me." She hadn't for quite awhile moved past from this experience, with a hidden scrapbook full of memories and pictures of the two's time together. Annie is unwilling to let go, keeping a shell bracelet the two bought together, even though she frequently talks about moving on. She does take a step, however, by burning the note he had given her which she still kept. The two shortly reunite in Season 1 when he comes back into her life as a result of a mission he was on and needing help from the CIA. Annie is put on the assignment by Arthur on account of Ben's feelings for Annie, believing they would have leverage this way, resulting in their mending their broken relationship and happily reuniting for a short time. However, like the last time, Ben soon vanishes yet again. But unlike the last time, Annie is left content and happy when it is implied by Joan that he is in a safe location. It is unknown to date if she still has the scrapbook she had made of their relationship together. The two meet up yet again in Season 2 episode 8 Welcome to the Occupation when Annie is called to handle a hostage situation and is unknowingly paired up with Ben to do so. The two successfully handle the hostage mission and when the two prepare to leave, Ben invites her to spend some quiet time on a beach with a cabin which Annie politely declines and Ben hopefully suggests, "Maybe next time." Annie then smiles at him and says that "goodbyes are overrated" but she's "glad they got one this time" before kissing him on the cheek. Ben then tells her that there's "something different about her" and Annie agrees telling him, "Maybe so" before leaving in the airplane as he stares after her. Simon Fischer Simon was a CIA Asset whom Annie first encountered in Season 3 in her first given assignment from her then boss Lena Smith. Under orders Lena, Annie allowed herself to fall in love with Simon, following Lena's advice: "Get intimate enough with a man, and he'll tell you everything." This resulting in Annie's passionate love affair with Simon. Upon Annie's return to the DPD, she convinced Joan to let her try and turn Simon into an asset for their mission. However, during the mission, she allows Simon to escape their custody realizing how badly she didn't want to lose him. She later finds him waiting for her at her house, wanting her to run off with him to an island to live a normal and peaceful non-CIA life with each other, having spent weeks to prepare for their potential new life together. Annie initially accepts after he assures their escape will be fool proof and the CIA will never be able to locate and find them. However, when it appears as though she is having second thoughts about abandoning her life while packing her things, Lena walks in (attempting to frame Annie as a double agent for the FSB) armed with a gun. Simon sees her, causing him to shove Annie behind him, taking several fatal gunshot wounds to his chest, killing him instantly. Annie eventually tracks Lena down to Russia and kills her, avenging Simon's death. Eyal Lavin Eyal is a Mossad agent with whom Annie encountered in Zurich for what was supposed to be a simple briefcase exchange, until an unknown party interfered. Both were forced to share a safehouse, with Eyal attacking Annie before realizing she was his contact. At first, the two despised each other, since Annie considered Eyal to be arrogant and Eyal thought Annie was only a paper pusher. As the two got to know each other, these views changed. Now, Eyal refers to Annie using the word "Neshema", Hebrew for soul. They are now extremely close, so much so that Eyal volunteered to help rescue Annie from a Russian prison in season 3. August "Auggie" Anderson From the moment they first met in the pilot episode, Annie and Auggie instantly clicked together, with him helping her out when she needed it and giving her advice since she was new to the CIA. The two then quickly became from good, to best friends and confidants, soon reguarly going out for drinks and hanging out together, forming a strong friendship. Annie soon began to rely heavily on Auggie whenever she is on a field mission. Auggie is usually able to joke with Annie and make her feel better whenever she's upset, always offering her advice, as seen the other way around.It has been seen that Annie is not as comfortable when dealing with other tech operatives as she is with him, having difficulty when changing to a new tech operative. Auggie and Annie's relationship strengthens as the series progresses, the two regularly going out for drinks at Allen's Tavern, a bar frequented by many of their CIA colleagues,. They also work out to together with Auggie helping Annie improve her hand-to hand combat skills. Annie has stated in Season 3 episode 2 Sound and Vision, that she considers Auggie her best friend. Auggie has even repeatedly put his career and job on the line for Annie throughout the series whenever she is in trouble, sometimes even going against given orders in order to help or save her. It is also something of a running gag throughout the show that Auggie can somehow always track Annie down to her exact location, often surprising her whenever she's easily found. The 3rd episode of Season 3, The Last Thing You Should Do, when Auggie is held by Somali Pirates, Annie shows immense concern for his safety. The following episode the Speed of Life ''when Annie sees Auggie presumebly for the first time since his return from Africa she happily and enthusiastically tackles him in a hug. Although the two keep their relationship strictly friendly, several episodes have hinted that there is some romantic and possibly even sexual tension between the two; Auggie often jokingly flirts with Annie as he gives details of her missions, often reguarly checking in with her when she is on the field.In Season 3 episode 9 ''Suffragette City strongly shows Auggie's faith and belief in Annie when he goes to high extremes in order to prove Annie's innocence when she is accused of being a traitor to the CIA (being in a coma due to a gunshot wound to the chest caused by Lena Smith), even going as far as to threaten to resign from his job.It became something of a running gag in the show that Auggie is almost always able to track and easily locate Annie. Even in Season 3 episode 16,Lady Stardust when she finds him in her room waiting for her, obviously shocking her, and when she asks him how he found her he answers, "You left me a voicemail." It is finally implied that Auggie came to finally realize the depth of his feelings for Annie in Season 3 in the episode'' Suffragette City'' when Annie nearly dies at the end of the episode. Later in the season when Annie goes after Lena in Russia, Auggie calls her telling her to come home when things become too dangerous. When Annie shows reluctance to come home, Auggie insists she return telling her that he had "things he needed to say to her face-to-face, important things", even almost begging her to come home. After she comes home, and returns to Langley he is waiting for her near the elevator and the two embrace in a much relieved hug. However, Auggie continuously puts off talking with her about the subject throughout the season. In Scary Monsters and Super Creeps, Auggie tells Annie that Joan pulled strings in order for her not to go back to the de-briefing farm Blue Bonnet. Annie is confused by this saying that she thought that Joan would have probably wanted her gone for a while. Auggie says that perhaps Joan did it because she likes her too, heavily implying that he means himself as well. He then gives her an old army blanket of his that he had intended to give her anyway in order to keep her warm in Blue Bonnet. Annie is touched she accepts the blanket and gives Auggie a warm hug saying thank you gratefully. In Quicksand, Annie and Auggie finally go to Allen's Tavern, Annie fixates on her finding her missing asset. However, she stops in order for Auggie to tell her what he had been wanting to tell her since she had come home. Instead of doing so, he tells her that he is to deploy to Iraq the following day, saying that Operation Proper Exit has chosen him to help a Private with Post Traumatic Stress. Therefore avoiding her question. He apologizes for not telling her sooner, but Annie shrugs it off, commenting that the trip will be very good for him. In the season 3 winter finale Lady Stardust, Auggie drops hints of his feelings for Annie, even asking her if she had feelings for Eyal, confusing her as to why he was asking such a question. This eventually leading him to asking her out when the two are on a plane ride home together. Despite being clearly surprised, Annie accepts and looks away smiling. However, Auggie later shows up that night at her house explaining to her that he "wanted to talk now". He then tells her that there was a conversation he had been hoping to have with her for some time, but that he could never find the right time to have it. When Annie asks what he wanted to talk about, he finally admits his feelings for her by kissing her. Annie says that she's "glad they're having this talk" he smiles widely before the two kiss yet again. As seen in the following episode Vamos, the two end up spending the entire night and morning passionately making love. Annie tells Augie about Henry's secret file contains evidence that Arthur is covertly sending money to a Colombian "terrorist" named Teo, also known as "the Puma". They travel to Colombia to investigate the matters further. By the end of the episode on the plane back, Auggie tells Annie that Teo is Arthur's son and says he didn't tell her sooner since it was in Colombia when it was confirmed to him. Auggie is later seen having a private meeting with Arthur who reprimands him for heading to Colombia with Annie. Auggie firmly says he needed to protect her and when he demands to be able to tell Annie everything he knows, insisting she will find everything out on her own anyway, Arthur reminds him that he knows the ramifications of leaking the information. When Auggie remarks that he doesn't care what happens to him, Arthur says, "You love her, don't you?" Without a moment of hesitance, Auggie freely admits, "Yeah, I do." Ryan McQuaid Annie and Ryan first met in season 5. They have worked together on several missions, and Annie eventually goes to work at Ryan's company. By the end of season 5, Annie is debating whether or not she wants to marry Ryan. Gallery Key art covert affairs.jpeg CA-1x11-When-The-Levee-Breaks-covert-affairs-15100177-400-265.jpeg|Ben Mercer with Annie in Sri Lanka. When the Levee Breaks Covert-affairs-17-550x364-1.jpeg COVERT-AFFAIRS-Fool-in-the-Rain-7-550x364.jpeg COVERT-AFFAIRS-Episode-6-House-of-the-Holy-5-550x364.jpeg Covert-affairs-in-the-light-eriq-la-salle article story main.jpeg NUP 139896 0042.jpg-550x364.jpeg Covert-affairs-usa-south-bound-suarez12-550x364.jpeg Covert affairs 0.jpeg ImagesCALPMUF4.jpg ImagesCAK3264L.jpg Covert Affairs TC.jpg Covert-Affairs-cast.jpg CApilot.jpg Aug and ann.jpg Annie.jpg Covaffai.jpg vlcsnap-2011-07-13-00h25m49s119.png|Annie in a civilian's residence in Belarus. Category:CIA Operative